The invention relates to a turbo-engine guard for mounting on the air inlet side of a turbo-engine, particularly for aeroplanes.
It is known that air can enter via the air inlet of turbo-engines at a high velocity, it being possible for animals, in particular birds, to enter the engine parts with this air stream. Which are or are not rotating, and in this case can cause damage to these parts.